


For Another 10 Thousand Years

by Tommy_Kill, Yolo_SwaGinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans are a little shit here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And SURPRISE! He isn't obsessed about the Black Lion, Angry Keith (Voltron), Emotional Manipulation, Galra Empire ins't a bunch of homicidal and tyrants, Good Zarkon (Voltron), Haggar is the one sane here until the end, Haggar too, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk and Lance BFF, I don't know how to tag I'm just casually speaking here, I don't remember all the voltron's characters either so here's a bunch of Original Characters, I don't remember anything about the show so it will go so far way from the original, I secretly love her so let me give her good things, I'm making Keith suffer a lot sorry, Keith and I saying that for everyone who dares, Keith and Lance are best friends but they will never admit it, Keith and Lotor Father-Son Relationship, Keith is a Good Parent, Lotor is a baby even when is a grown adult, M/M, Multi, Original Galra Dynamic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Platonic Keith/Shiro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro is REALLY a Bad Guy here, Shiro lie a lot, Tags Are Hard, Zarkon can be cute sometimes, Zarkon is a bad parent, angst is also another thing that I can't escape, but I promise he'll got all the good things he deserve, but still crazy, but these two will learn to become better, everyone in the empire is lying and Keith is getting mad about it, he didn't have a good childhood so I needed to let him be a kid with his new father, hurt this baby and I'll hurt you, so he makes a lot of bad decisions, violence cuz i can't really write something long without put this shit, zeith starts fluff but becomes a little toxic so they comeback to sweet pies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_Kill/pseuds/Tommy_Kill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz
Summary: Without realizing it, Keith was captured when he arrived on an alien planet alongside Shiro, Lance, Pigde and Hunk due to a huge alien robot-lion, however, he can barely think of what happened around him when he is captured for a feeling of complete ecstasy and comfort, such a surprise was when he had a direct audience with the emperor of the race that caught him and even more surprised when he discovered that he would be the soulmate of such a powerful and feared being.------The situation is somewhat unbelievable in the current scenario. Keith sits next to Zarkon, both on their superb thrones which name their power, Keith catlike ears standing up emphasizing his alert posture to new guests, he didn't even imagine finding them alive after having known the destructible power of his empire.Keith ignores the thousands of questions asked to him, there was no benefit in wasting his saliva and voice on answers they would not understand, so he just kept silent watching his partner start his victory speech.The paladins's voices had stopped, the reason for the silence was their shock at seeing Keith's gaze completely passionate and affectionate under Zarkon.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Galrans & Keith (Voltron), Haggar & Keith (Voltron), Haggar & Zarkon (Voltron), Keith & Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Zarkon (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to place the entire original summary with the limit of 1250 and I had to make a "light version" of it, so here is the complete summary ~~
> 
> This is my work from another website (spiritfanfinction) that we Brazilians use to post and read fanfiction, but I'm really lonely being the only zeith writer on Spirit, so I came here to feel a little better for not being the only one to write about these two, I'm still trying to make the Brazilian fandom love them, I won't give up on this war.
> 
> I hope you like this~

Without realizing it Keith was captured when he arrived on an alien planet alongside Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk due to a huge alien robot-lion. However, he can barely think of what happened around him when he was captured as a feeling of complete and total ecstasy and comfort overtook him. Such a surprise it was when he had a direct audience with the emperor of the race that had caught him, and even more surprised when he discovered that he is the soulmate of such a powerful and feared being.

~~**+**~~ **For** **Another 10 Thousand Years** ~~ **+**~~

The situation is somewhat unbelievable in the current scenario. 

Keith sits next to Zarkon, both on their superb thrones which name their power. His catlike ears stand up to emphasize his alert posture to new guests. The half-galra was surprised by that as he did not expect to see Shiro or the others after he was taken back by Zarkon. 

The fact Keith didn't even imagine finding  _ them  _ alive after having known the destructible power of his empire, but now he had them here, and fortunately, or unfortunately, the highly esteemed Princess is here. She is a beautiful Altean, and the fact that she was the last of her kind in the purest form of blood only made her beauty unique. However Keith hoped for more after hearing so much about Allura from Lotor. He imagined she was beautiful, and of course he would not question the taste of his newest child, but he would like someone better for him.

Keith ignores the thousands of questions asked to himself. There is no benefit in wasting his voice and spit on answers they would not understand, so he keeps silent and watches his partner start his victory speech. 

The paladins's voices had stopped, he imagined it was for realizing they are lost now that Zarkon has captured them, but the real reason for the silence was their shock at seeing Keith's gaze completely passionate and affectionate under Zarkon.


	2. Induced and consenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he entered the small ship in the hangar accompanied by the soldiers and Keith could not help imagining what it would be like going forward. His greatest wish is to see Zarkon soon. Keith was feeling completely silly for the emperor and had not even met him yet, he felt like a little girl in love who is about to see her first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is obvious, the main focus is on Zarkon and Keith and their intense and turbulent romance, the only definitive shipps are Zarkon x Keith (in the future we will have Lance x Lotor, and maybe Allura x Pidge) so if you want any shipp from those who stayed out just comment and I'll define in the fic.  
> This is a soulmate AU, of which Keith and Zarkon are soulmates perfectly synchronized and interconnected with deep connection, there will be a mystery behind the predestined encounter between the two and the Alteans will be kind of motherfuckers in this AU, they will have very much to blame and a dark side here, and the galras are a little kind beings, even docile and gentle at times.  
> And sorry, but i needed a villain, sooooo..... Shiro is my big bad guy here ;v; I'll be doing a fluff fic with shiro in the future just to apologize to him, I promise I'll give you many good things Shiro, sooorry ;v;
> 
> And of course, I want to thank Yolo_SwaGinz again for being my lifesaver, and being very ingenious, I couldn't find a better editor/co-author.

Keith walks out of the blue lion wanting to know the new land, his feet clatters softly when he steps on the floor outside the castle, and his eyes were the only thing in him that showed his surprise at the majestic building on which they landed.

Before going inside the castle with the others, he takes one last look at the landscape. He identifies in the distance tall pillars of light sandstone having here or there large branches of unknown but beautiful and colorful plantations. The desert appearance mixed with the splendor of the plantations around the castle was beautiful and somewhat peculiar. The curiosity and desire for adventure encourages him a little to explore the place later.

He turns back to the castle's entrance ready to enter, but a warm and comforting feeling invades him without permission. Keith feels his body tremble and falters a step and he's soon falling to his knees on the floor. His brain seemed to turn to clay; that feeling of pure comfort. 

Not knowing why, Keith starts walking in the opposite direction of Shiro and his ex-colleagues as soon as he stands, something or someone called him and Keith couldn't resist the call. He didn't want to resist something that brought him a feeling that haven't felt in a long time.

"Keith!" he hears Shiro call. He ignores it. Nothing would make him come back while that sweet charm filled Keith's heart with intense heat.

He starts to race towards that unusual flowering desert. In the sky he can see a ship: the same one they had found after leaving Earth and used to dodge a probable conflict. Keith knew that this would be his ticket to find who or what seduced him with these sweet emotions. He had no idea how he knew it, but it was enough to make him go where the ship landed without a moment of hesitation. There were screams behind him, calling for him to return. Saying it’s not safe. He could hear hurried footsteps following him yet none of that mattered except the bursting feeling blooming inside him.

So quickly and unexpectedly something Keith thought were the sentries Shiro had said earlier left the ship. They are all armed with their aim pointed at Keith. Even with the threat Keith knew he wasn’t the target and he honestly didn't even stop to see who they were aiming at with such conviction. 

When he was in front of the small troop he stops running and sees them making way for a purple yellow-eyed being in strong armor that clearly denotes her high rank. Keith first concentrates on catching his breath while trying to reason whether it was a good idea to heedlessly run to this ship. He can hear Shiro talking to him, but Keith couldn't make out the words. He has no idea if they are asking for something or encouraging him to continue, the feeling of ecstasy and sweetness filling his mind. It’s making him incoherent, lost, and frightened.

He can focus his vision on the purple woman in front of him and see her extend her hand. She says something but Keith doesn’t understand her language despite it somehow feeling familiar. All he could hear clearly — without understanding what it meant — was a " _Tquizarp_ ", the reason why this unusual word etched into his brain was unknown to Keith, but that made no difference to him.

Then without thinking much — or nothing at all — Keith went up the ship's ramp, extending his right hand to hold the woman's and was promptly guided to the ship. 

He doesn't fight to escape. He doesn't even want to really think about the danger he may be getting involved in, much less make a point of remembering the horrors that Shiro went through with these beings. Keith just wants to know the source of his overwhelming feelings, and wants to understand why the woman treated him so well even when she pointed her guns at his friends. Keith wants to know more about this uncertain and seemingly incredible future. And no one will stop him, not really. No one will be able to.

**\+ + +**

He is finally able to understand what the woman was saying as she downloaded his language into her translator. Without a translator he cannot understand what she says or communicate with her in any way, so she makes a note to get that done right away.

Kahpu, as she introduced herself, is a Commander who serves her empire with great dedication. She is extremely proud of her achievements and spoke with joy of her memorable victories on the battlefield. Keith in his passion for fighting listened to every word with intense admiration. Every now and again he was confused when he suddenly received a discharge of emotion. In those moments Kahpu stopped talking and watched him with excitement and glee. Keith tried to ask what moved her so much in watching him dizzy and doped, but she dodged the question only reassuring that soon he would have the answer.

Kahpu is beautiful in Keith's eyes even though she is of a very different species and has her peculiarities. She is quite tall compared to Keith, and her ears are similar to a cat with short dark purple fur on the outside of the ear. The hair there is matching; reaching all the way to her hips and set in a complex braid. Her eyes are yellow with only a vertically slit pupil reminding Keith of a cat. Her upturned nose sports a horizontal scar, and her fleshy lips are painted black. They contrast to her dangerously sharp teeth that look artificially white, though Kahpu only grins wider when Keith inquires about it. Her curved body is better emphasized thanks to the armor that Kahpu herself designed. Her apparent muscles show her strength is superior to that of her many underlings, who are noticeably toned, but Kahpu shows a respect for her craft. 

Keith then sees the small swelling in her belly that is soon explained to be her growing child.

Since he entered the ship that feeling eased a little. This relieves Keith, as the feeling was foreign and frightening. He thought he was moving away from the origin of that sensation, but soon he was comforted having the first discharge of sensations. He realized he was on the right path when Kahpu started asking about what he felt, Keith couldn’t exactly explain the chaotic waves of emotion he feels, but he did what he could to express it and seems to have answered right since she gives him a huge smile. She didn’t stop talking to him, both asking lots of questions to each other about their lives and the things they like. Kahpu occasionally stops to do something on her tablet. She is sending information she received about Keith straight to the Emperor and she couldn't help feeling honored in her duty, though she doesn’t tell Keith that.

"If you are a commander of the fifth military squadron, why are you on a cargo ship carrying food to your colonies? Shouldn't you be... I don't know... leading your fleet to another colonization effort?" Keith asks and ends up receiving a snort of boredom from her. For a moment he thinks he has irritated her.

"It's exactly what I should be doing at the moment, but as I am already a quarter into gestation, the Emperor released me from my original duties so I could ensure a safe birth for my son" Kahpu explains not really angry, just not satisfied in not doing what she enjoys. "I'm just here because I can't stay at home when I could be doing the least for the glory of the empire. But when I complete two quarters I will stop to avoid putting my pregnancy at risk" Kahpu says, the light affection that she shows touching her belly from time to time announcing her love and care for her unborn child.

Keith can see clearly that she is a woman of action and has great devotion. "I'm just sorry that this ship doesn't have the capacity to capture the Blue Lion" Kahpu says in a low tone to herself as she finishes sending other information about Keith and to her relief he couldn't hear her.

"And what is Tquizarp?" Keith asks, seeing her yellow eyes open more and fill with sparkles. Kahpu perks up by the subject and points to Keith with a big smile showing her sharp teeth.

"It's you! More specifically, the Emperor's Tquizarp!" Kahpu says looking radiant leaving Keith even more confused. He explains he has not been told exactly what that is, and immediately the galra hurries to inform him. "Tquizarp is a very old term that roughly means 'Two souls make a whole’. It is a combination of the words _Tquixoo_ that means incomplete soul with _Yzarp_ that means finding. It is what we call galra that find the other half of their soul. _Tquizarps_ are eternal companions, not necessarily a couple as it can also be a pair of friends, but most Tquizarps like us are romantic couples." Kahpu says spontaneously as she barely stops to breathe. When she finishes her explanation she takes a deep breath to recover the lost air, her explanation was shallow as she doesn't think she could explain something so complex in a sincere enough way, even when herself is a Tquizarp.

Keith takes a while to get the meaning by blaming the numbness he felt for causing his thoughts to slow down. Soon he associates Tquizarp with the soul mates described in romantic stories on Earth — but that in fact almost no one really believed in them, being just classified as stories for dreamers and romantics— surprised to see that something like this exists and he has one. Soon Keith associates the sudden emergence of intense and addictive emotions as some trait of the Tquizarp, but he doesn't stay much in this thinking when remembering what Kahpu had said initially.

"Wait. Am I the Emperor's Tquizarp?" Keith asks, being doubly surprised when Kahpu confirms once again, equally as excited. 

He tried to say something, to question how he ended up becoming the Emperor's Tquizarp. He is searching for a reason in his brain for an unprecedented fact like that, but his heart could only agree that the sensation that invaded him is too good to care who causes it.

"And to think I would be lucky enough to find another Tquizarp! We are so rare these days. And then the Emperor's Tquizarp! What honor!" Kahpu exclaims full of energy, not focusing much on the still surprised reaction of the human in front of her. 

"Oh, that's right, I am already forgetting," Kahpu says getting up from where she sat. "Wait for me here." She orders. Keith had noticed in her stance a sophistication and dominance even when she looked relaxed. It goes to show she is being nice to Keith. Probably nicer than how she treats others where she is from. 

Keith waits for her quietly and patiently, sinks his body deeper into the comfortable chair and lets his head fall on the back cushion. Keith thinks about what he will do from now on, but nothing comes to his mind, thinks about asking Shiro, but he realizes that entered the ship alone, so neither Shiro nor his ex-colleagues were there, little by little he realized that he was alone in an unknown environment and mainly he was with the beings who had done Shiro a lot of harm.

Maybe he should try to escape, or just stay and see what his destiny will be. Keith isn't sure what he should do, with the conscience more clear comes up a desire to flee being fueled by a sudden fear. He should logically run away, or he _would_ have run if it weren't for the feeling of tranquility swallowing the fear and apprehension he'd begun to feel.

It came so strongly and hurriedly that Keith immediately knew it, realized the real meaning of it.

He was being deceived, his feelings being overcome by others more intense and good, taking his reason out of danger, taking away his desire to flee from a destiny that can be terrible. They were trying to addict him to these feelings of happiness and comfort.Trying to make him docile and manipulable, and worst, they’re succeeding.

Keith sees that he may be being guided to an uncertain and pain-filled path. He sees his addiction growing in that pleasant connection, but he wouldn't run away, he wouldn't even fight. Losing something as good as this morphine and ecstasy is the last thing Keith could want now. The fact is he was captured. It had never been his decision to enter this ship. Keith was kidnapped both mentally and physically. However he doesn’t care so much about it. If it is necessary Keith can swear to whatever deities out there that he prefers a thousand years of confinement in this emotional saccharine than another day in his life of daily dissatisfaction and loss.

When Kahpu comes back she is accompanied by two galra soldiers, both taller than she, surprising Keith by the generic galra height. The feeling of being very small increases in his seated position giving the impression that the galra are even taller than they are.

The three stop in front of Keith, the two soldiers with their heads down behind Kahpu respectfully. At first he thinks it is respect for _her_ , but Keith will soon find out that he is now more important and valuable than many people or any possession in the universe. After all he is the beloved and feared Tquizarp of the Emperor.

"Unfortunately I cannot accompany you to the Central Command as I have a job to do and I will go to the opposite side from that point on. We will have to separate here." Kahpu states and Keith feels a little afraid that he won't have the company of someone he knows, even for a little bit. "These two soldiers will accompany you and protect you during your travel to Central Command. Here is a cape and a necklace that you should wear. It is a form of identification for your new rank." Kahpu says and takes a few steps back giving soldiers permission to approach Keith.

The taller and thinner of the two holds a red cape with the inside of a very dark purple almost black, on the back of the cape there was a black symbol that Keith could not imagine the meaning and the stitching is sophisticated. The shoulders of the cape have details possibly made of gold. 

The most muscular soldier holds a black square box. He shakily opens the lid showing the necklace Keith has to wear. It’s made of the same golden material that adorned the shoulders of the cape, purple stones inlaid with different sizes. The necklace is thick and looked heavy. He wonders if an accessory as flashy as that was really needed, but if Kahpu said it was necessary then he would use it. Even if it’s not his style to even wear jewelry.

Keith stands up and lets the soldiers dress him since he’s clueless about donning the uniform. The fear of breaking or tearing something in a more than failed attempt was not attractive to him, especially when it seemed to be worth more than the ship which he is traveling. When he is ready, Keith cannot help looking at himself, he notices that the cape is huge on his thin body, leaving some inches to be dragged across the floor. Kahpu looks at him holding her laughter, making it clear that the cape was made to measure of a galra and not someone of his physical stature. He looks silly. Kahpu says something in her language without translating and even without understanding it Keith suspects that she was once again calling him small and cuddly. He started to understand what she was saying as Kahpu had translated it several times: he’s cute and childish looking, so small. That his hands look like a child’s. He huffs in annoyance, making her coo more.

Both soldiers say something that Keith is unable to understand and extend their right hands while maintaining a forward bent stance, trying to not stand taller than the human. It reminded him briefly of when he first saw Kahpu. She said something similar and less long, and bending down while staring at her own outstretched hand and not daring to look him in the eyes or get taller than him. Kahpu was waiting for something that Keith didn't understand because he did not have knowledge of the custom, nor the mental fortitude to think about it. He just held her hand wanting her to take him to the source of those feelings, too open and trusting. Keith looks at Kahpu hoping that she will translate what they said or tell him what to do, but she seemed paralyzed staring at the soldiers, her mouth moving as if she was trying to say something and her eyes bewildered and frightened, Kahpu looks at him and still without reaction tries to explain what just happened.

"T-They ask your majesty to acknowledge their presence and to appreciate your grace. To accept you must put your right hand in the hands of the galras and to refuse you must lower their hands'' Kahpu says, hesitating in her tone and trying to maintain eye contact with Keith, but soon she looks down, looking embarrassed. It seemed strange when her tone got formal and serious. She was completely different from the lively and smiling Kahpu from before. It makes him shift in his spot, looking from galra to galra in confusion.

Keith soon associates this event with the one from earlier and notes that without knowing it he had agreed to acknowledge the presence of Kahpu. He didn't want to keep the soldiers waiting in that position that seemed very tiring and uncomfortable. Keith accepts the presence of both, hand in hand. Soon the two return to the original postures and finally since they arrived they look Keith in the eyes, both seemed satisfied and happy to be recognized by the Emperor's Tquizarp. Their faces look as if this was a grand and unimaginable achievement. Keith is surprised by the reaction that Kahpu also had before, but still smiling back, he made a mental note that he would have to learn not only about culture, but also about galra behavior. This would make his interactions with them less exhausting. He can only hope someone will have the time to teach him, or that he will need to be. Who knows what will happen to him really.

The moment does not remain. As soon Kahpu kneels to the floor with her ears squeezed against her head and eyes closed tightly Keith jumps in surprise at the unexpected act and the galra soldiers look away to any corner of the room. It’s like if they look at Kahpu now it would be something insulting.

"Please, your imperial majesty, forgive me for my indecent and abusive behavior. I promise I will not repeat a horrible mistake like that, I beg your pardon" Kahpu says with a high dose of regret and guilt in her voice, she trembled and she did not have the courage to even look at Keith's feet when she noticed her complete lack of discipline, she was not worthy of such a vision.

Her simple and clear orders were to make sure to keep him safe until he arrives at the central command, ask Keith about everything she can if he wants to answer, and make sure Keith is wearing the cape with the necklace. However she had invaded his personal space, touched him and filled with questions without his permission, spoke in inappropriate language used only by friends, praised his appearance without knowing if the emperor would grant her that honor, and now that she smelled Keith she realized a little bit of her own scent permeates him. Kahpu had crossed so many barriers that she wouldn’t be surprised if, besides being discharged, she wouldn’t even be able to work on cleaning the ship's turbines. Kahpu had to say clearly her errors to Keith, since he wouldn't understand why she was apologizing.

Keith looks at her kneeling without knowing how to react, Kahpu was blaming herself for treating him like a friend when she was supposed to treat him as someone superior and he didn't want that. He liked the friendship he was creating with the galra and didn't want it to be damaged for a status that he doesn't even understand.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, it's okay" Keith says and kneels on the floor in front of her.

He takes Kahpu's face in his hands and she opens her eyes surprised to notice what Keith was doing. He tries to guess what he should do now but Keith has no ideas. In his whole life he has never been in a situation like this and the fact galra have a different culture gives him some fear of doing something that could only aggravate them more. Heavens, Keith never had more than three friends in all his life. He has no idea what to say or how to say it, much less if it is okay to be so close and in affectionate contact with her. Keith hopes from the bottom of his heart that he isn't doing anything wrong, so he takes a deep breath and follows his instincts, since his mind is giving him nothing at the moment.

"I don't care about that, after all we are friends" Keith says with complete certainty and caresses her face slightly as he approaches her a little more. He wants his scent to catch her, but her surprised expression confuses him. "We are friends, right?" He questions with apprehension, Keith considers her somehow a friend, but he doesn't know if Kahpu thinks the same about him and her surprised look makes him think what he says was nonsense.

Keith soon begins to curse himself mentally for thinking that she would consider him a friend in such a short time. He shouldn't even consider friendship after all he hardly knows what that is. Keith hoped that he would finally get a friend now after so long without ever being able to talk in a friendly way with anyone without fear. Seeing that he may have been deluded himself broke his heart. Keith slowly takes his hands off her face when he thinks he was wrong about creating some kind of bond, however quickly Kahpu holds his hands back to her face and opens her most beautiful and happy smile she can.

"Yes, we are friends!" Kahpu confirms happily. Keith did not know, but what he said was like a great gift for Galra and she would appreciate it for so long as she lives. After all, the circle of family and friendship is extremely important to a galra. Him starting to be part of her friendship circle is something that fills the commander with emotion. "Thank you majes- I mean, Keith" Kahpu thanks him. Keith physically calms after that, knowing whatever grief he caused is now fixed.

The soldiers who previously pretended that Kahpu did not even exist when she subjugated herself in total shame now looked at them curiously. It was unusual for someone as important as Keith to stoop so much to assure someone else's friendship and happiness. In fact it is something completely unprecedented to see an emperor kneel to calm a commander. He should never have had so much touch and approach to avoid catching her scent, but Keith is not like them and neither grew up with galra. They understand that maybe in his culture this doesn’t have a problem with that. But they also like it in a way, seeing that Keith was so kind and that he didn't care about status and focused on calming someone he considered his friend made them view Keith as honourable. Taking care of the stability of his relationships is an act of respect and admiration between galra, and the fact he tried to mark his scent on her makes Keith more respectable than he already is to them.

"Excuse me, your Imperial Majesty, but the Emperor is waiting for you." The thinner soldier reminds Keith and Kahpu. He didn't want to interrupt their bonding, but it was necessary.

Kahpu immediately stands up, helping Keith to get up too, only now remembering that Zarkon was waiting for Keith to receive him. Keith also does not want to delay to see Zarkon, his anxiety and physical need to see who brought him such good feelings encouraging him to walk fast with Kahpu and the soldiers to the little hangar. Keith and Kahpu do not take long to say goodbye. This time she acts more relaxed, but not losing the respect in voice and actions. Before they finally part, she takes Keith's hands in hers. Kahpu lowers her head until it touches the back of his hands, Keith is not sure why she did it or why the act filled his heart with a sweet feeling, but repeated the same movement and received a bright closed lipped smile in return.

Then he entered the small ship in the hangar accompanied by the soldiers and Keith could not help imagining what it would be like going forward. His greatest wish is to see Zarkon soon. Keith was feeling completely silly for the emperor and had not even met him yet, he felt like a little girl in love who is about to see her first love. And to be honest, Keith is loving to feel that way because for the first time in his life it was as if he could be totally happy without hurt or rejection. For the first time Keith felt accepted and wanted, and he never wants to miss it, even if that means leaving behind those who once had wanted Keith first. But they had never made Keith feel this way before, so he falls into it and sinks into the warm gooey blackness of his mind. Someone is waiting for him, and he doesn’t have to be the one looking and waiting for them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very knowledgeable about the show and I don't even remember half of the things from all seasons, in this AU Zeith!Soulmates a lot will be different from the original, but some fights and canon moments can happen. Zarkon is not so obsessed with Lion Black and yes, we will have Keith red paladin. The Galra culture and behavior will be 100% developed by me, so do not be surprised by the resounding difference of the canon in relation to the Galras, the language and expressions I will also invent, so excuse me if I am unintentionally offending in another language :v
> 
> The ages of the characters do not match what is shown in the show, I wrote this fic a long time after finishing half of voltron and did not remember many things, including their age. So according to the universe of my fic Keith is 19 years old, he was expelled from the garrison at 17; Lance is 18 years old, he failed a year in elementary school starting a year later in the garrison; Hunk is 19 years old, he started school a year late and repeated a year in elementary school with Lance (Lance and Hunk are childhood besties, and we'll see that better in the future); Shiro remains at 25 that is the same age in the show(right?); Pidge is 16, she took longer than she would like to forge her new identity to join the garrison (there will be a moment of the narrative about it, a flashback); Allura is the equivalent of 18 human years, ignoring the fact that she spent 10,000 years sleeping.
> 
> Pay attention, I am the type of writer who leaves significant clues and phrases throughout the chapters and Notes that indicate the main mystery of the fanfic, so far in this chapter there is nothing but a slight certainty and knowledge that would normally not have between the galras. But that will only become clearer in the next chapters with certain things(cof cof the symbol in the cape cof cof).
> 
> The characters will probably come out 105% OOC because I have a problem staying true to the canon when I can just write anything. This fanfic will probably have more than 50 chapters, but you never know when my brain might decide to change some future plot point.  
> Alert of triggers that may occur in future chapters, I'll be warning you in advance when you have, please be aware of notes. The content of this fic may contain sensitive and traumatic subjects for certain readers, please check the warnings and be prepared if you want to continue reading chapters with triggers or skip, chapters with serious triggers are 100% summarized in notes to avoid injuring any reader and allow them to still know what happened without having to read triggers.
> 
> Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, sadly, I won't post the next chapter soon, only next month the 15th I will continue, after that day you can be sure that there will be regular publication of FA10TY, probably weekly publications.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Did you like? I wanted to bring this fanfic to AO3 for months, but I needed organize my things on Spirit first, finally I can post here without any more problems.
> 
> I was looking for someone to help me with the grammar since I'm not fluent in english, and now I have Yolo_SwaGinz to save my poor soul, let's give this person all the praise for being my angel and helping to make this fanfiction gain more quality. 
> 
> This fanfic will be huge and I have more tags to add, but it would be spoiler (sorry readers of the spirit who had some original tags, but haven't figured out what's going to happen yet, I believe AO3 readers would find out in the same second that they read the tag. You guys sometimes have scary mental power)
> 
> bye, see you soon~~


End file.
